Sweet Dreams, Sango
by Minako Evans
Summary: MirokuxSango fic - Sango is being plagued by terrible nightmares of betrayal. She cannot sleep at night, and neither can Miroku - Will they use this time alone to finally get together?
1. Nightmares

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters I used in this fic.

**This fic is dedicated to my new friend, Heather who I hope I will get to know better in the weeks to come.**

This is my first fan fiction. I am going to do my best to make my story interesting and stay true to the characters. I hope I do all right. Please read and review, so that I can know what you liked andhow I can make this story better. As this is my first fic, it may not be too long, but I will do my best!

* * *

**Sweet Dreams, Sango --Chapter 1: Nightmare**

Sango leapt to her feet. "No, Naraku, I will not let you take my brother again!" She chased after them. "Kirara! Kirara where are you?" She reached for her hiraikotsu, but it was not on her back. Naraku was getting away. Sango turned around, looking for help, but no one was there. She was all alone and the light was fading. Alone… alone…

Sango awoke in a cold sweat and sat bolt upright in bed. The room was dark. She looked around, peering through the darkness at the small room she and her friends were sharing. Inuyasha was snoring, sprawled out over the floor. On the other side of the room, Shippo was curled up under Kagome's arm. Miroku was-

"Sango-chan, are you all right?" Sango lept out of her skin and spun around, finding herself face to face with Miroku. He was staring at her, concern written across his face. "You scared me!" she exclaimed. "Shhhh," he said. "You scared me, Houshi-sama," she repeated, this time more quietly.

He cocked his head to the side. "I'm sorry, Sango-chan, but I was awoken by the sounds of you tossing and turning. Your restless sleep worried me. Are you all right?" She rubbed her eyes. "Yes, I'll be fine." Then she glared at him. Miroku's hands were way too close.

"And do not grope me, Houshi-sama!" she snapped, "I'm not in the mood." Then she felt badly when Miroku's face fell, he looked so hurt. "Very well, Sango-chan," he said, "Then I will leave you to your sleep." Miroku rose and walked over to the wall where his staff was leaning, picked it up, and with a soft metallic jingle, left the room.

Sango sat and stared at the door, but Miroku did not come back, so she lay back down. She wondered if she should have followed him, but… She did not know what she would say, so she pulled up her blanket, closed her eyes, and sank into an uneasy sleep.


	2. A Distant Fear

_update January 28: I added some to this chapter, and corrected a few errors._

**Sweet Dreams, Sango--Chapter 2: A Distant Fear**

The next day passed by in a blur. Sango felt like she hadn't slept at all the previous night. They were following the trail of a yokai that had decimated several towns. Howerver, Sango was somewhat glad that they hadn't found the youkai. She knew that she was far to exhausted to fight.

That morning, Inuyasha had tried to say something to Sango and she had practically bitten his head off. Since then, everyone had been avoiding her, leaving Sango alone with her thoughts. Miroku hadn't even tried to grope her...

When the group stopped for the night, Sango curled up in her sleeping bag and stared up at the stars. She could feel her eyes drooping, but she fought it. She was afraid to fall asleep- afraid she'd dream again. It wasn't long before she fell asleep anyway, and unfortunately, she did in fact dream…

Naruku appeared suddenly before the group. They all reached for their weapons, but Naraku just stood there, smiling evily. He then proceeded to offer each of them their deepest desires (Inuyasha's becoming a full demon, Shippo's parents, etc.), and all they had to do was join him. Sango laughed, knowing that no one would accept such an absurd offer, but to her dismay, all ofher friendsdid. Then, they turned on her. Sango watched them all prepare to attack her. Then, she ran…

* * *

For weeks, Sango had nightmares every night. They were always different, but there was one common theme: betrayal. Sango's friends all left her, and she was all alone. 

The group found evidence of Naraku's passing, and were following him. The air was tense with anticipation. They were getting close. Sango was completely distracted by her worries. All she could think about was meeting Naraku, and seeing how her friends acted. They were just dreams, she knew it. But... what if they came true?

* * *

That night, Sango's dream was different. Naraku appeared before her, and spoke, "Tommorow we will meet. When you all find me, your friends will leave you. The only way to avoid this is to leave them first. Leave your friends, and join me. It is the only way…" Sango shook her head, she would never- she found she couldn't speak. She tried to scream, but she couldn't make a sound… Naraku stood before her laughing, and she couldn't run, couldn't scream...

* * *

"Nooooooo! Nooo! No!" Sango was shaken awake by Miroku. "Sango! Sango-chan, wake up! You're yelling." Sango blinked and sat up slowly. It was dark, but Sango saw Miroku's face flushed suddenly.She glanced down and realized that her shirt was hanging loose, showing far too much skin. She blushed furiously, pulled her shirt closed, and glared at Miroku.

"Houshi--" Miroku reached forward and put his hand in front of her mouth, silencing her. "Let's not wake the others. Come with me." He stood and helped Sango to her feet. She followed him into the woods warily. They soon reached a tiny clearing. "Sit down," Miroku said, andSango did.

"Now, Sango-chan," he began as he sat down beside her, "I'm really worried about you. I know you've been having nightmares every night for weeks." Sango glared at him, "How do you know that? It's not like I-" she trailed off. "I rarely sleep, Sango, you know that," Miroku said, although Sango hadn't know that at all, "And it's easy for me to tell that your sleep is disturbed." "Why don't you sleep, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked. He shook his head, "Let's not change the subject right now. I really think you should tell me what is wrong."

* * *

I'm sorry about the stopping point. I lost inspiration, so I stopped… I have to think about what Miroku and Sango should do. 

Yay for Heather! If I didn't have class with her, and she wasn't writing her fic, I probably wouldn't have worked on mine either, lol.

So, please update. Please! And tell me what I can do better.


	3. Confession

**Sweet Dreams, Sango-- Chapter 3: Confession**

"I'm having nightmares," said Sango simply.

"Well I know that," Miroku replied, making a face at her, "What are they about?"

Sango hesitated. She wasn't sure that she wanted to tell Miroku what was going on in her mind. After all, it was silly, wasn't it?

Miroku saw her hesitate and sighed. "Fine then, I'll tell you why I don't sleep much first. I have this curse, as you know," he said, and held up his hand with the beads wrapped around it, "Because of it, my days are numbered, so to speak. I'm not sure how much time I have left…"

"Houshi-sama…" Sango whispered.

He continued. "Because of this, I don't like to spend very much of my time sleeping. It seems like such a waste. I'd rather be watching the stars or seeing a lovely young maiden bathe in front of the rising sun."

Sango's eyes widened, "I _knew_ you were a peeping tom!" And she slapped him.

Miroku grinned and rubbed his face. "Ah!" he exclaimed, "Such a lovely pain! I'd practically forgotten it, it has been so long!" Sango just stared at him in disbelief. "Miroku, you are so-"

He resumed speaking, "Because I rarely sleep, I have seen how little you have been sleeping, and how it has affected you. It worries me…" he took Sango's hands in his and looked into her eyes, "Sango-chan, you must know that if- when we defeat Naraku, I want you to be the mother of my children." Sango stared at him in complete shock. She never would have imagined that Miroku would- that he thought- she couldn't even put together one coherent thought.

Miroku smiled a little at Sango's expression. "I cannot stand seeing you look unhappy, Sango."

"M-Miroku…"Sango finally gasped out.

Miroku grinned. "I like being called that!" And then he reached around Sango, who felt a hand creeping down her backside…

"Houshi-sama!!" she shrieked and slapped him again, this time so hard he fell over.

"Sangoooo-chan…..!" he groaned.

"Why?" she asked, "Why do you do that?"

Miroku grinned sheepishly, "You're so cute when you're angry."

Sango blushed, then knelt down beside him, leaned forward, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you," she whispered.

He looked at her surprised for a moment, sat up and kissed her back. This kiss was deeper, longer… Sango could feel her eyes glazing over. "M-miroku…" she mumbled when he broke it off. Then, she flung herself at him, kissing him over and over. This feeling she was experiencing… he needed her, she needed him… it was what she had been lacking… it was making her feel whole again!

After a while, Miroku stopped. "You really need to get some rest, dearest." Sango felt herself yawning and had to agree.

When they walked back to camp Miroku was mildly surprised to see Sango pull her sleeping bag over beside his. They laid down next to each other.

"Miroku?" Sango said softly after a few minutes, "Will you keep the nightmares away?" She felt an arm come around her shoulders. "Of course," he whispered in reply. And he did.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Lol, I did. I love Miroku, he's so cute. 

There will be one more chapter after this, mostly for Kagome and Inuyasha's reactions, and for an explanation of where the dreams are coming from. Please Review!!!!


End file.
